A Fangirl Fiasco
by SugarTensai
Summary: A fangirl, a photo, and Rikkai's local (self-proclaimed) genius. Put them all together to get the perfect mixture of trouble. A strange couple, of obsessive fangirl and idol. MaruixOC


**A/N: **So, change of pace. OC story! I apologize for any cringing, head banging, or vomiting urges you may have whilst reading this story. Now for the thank you's...

to WrittenWhim(formerly Crossroader32) who I always go to when I'm uncertain about plotlines. AND thank you to XxBloodandButterfliesxX for beta-ing this story.

BTW...this is an OC pairing with a fangirl...so..

* * *

Marui studied the girl with disapproval.

Her hair was too long and her skirt too short.

The girl was seated next to Yukimura and like all other girls, gave a flirty little giggle when Yukimura spoke.

Marui sighed and twirled his pencil. He needed a change of pace-...find something different in life. A tap on his shoulder cause him to turn.

"Huh?"

It was a girl. _Another fangirl,_ he thought. Sure enough, the girl was blushing furiously.

"Could you help me, please? I don't get this question." She pointed to a number one the textbook and bent down closer to Marui.

"Help you?" Marui asked incredulously. Wasn't that what teachers were for? And his math was the worst in the class.

"If you wouldn't mind..."

As much as he'd like to brush her off, that would be cruel. So he smiled meekly and nodded.

* * *

_Pok._

The sound of bouncing tennis balls filled the air as the RikkaiDai regulars practiced. The peaceful thumping was broken by a loud, 'TARUNDORU!' as a certain vice-captain marched over to a certain red-head.

"What is wrong with you, Marui? You've barely hit back even the simplest of shots! And you haven't even been trying to win! Look at the score! LOOK AT IT!"

Marui popped his gum in response.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

"Calm down, Genchiro." Yukimura interrupted, putting his hand on Sanada's shoulder. "Marui, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine...just tired." He blinked. "And annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Asked Kirihara, curiously.

"This girl..."

Comprehension dawned on Yukimura and he laughed.

"I understand, Marui. Fangirls can be quite annoying."

This comment was met with more laughter of agreement.

"What's it like?" Asked Jackal suddenly.

"Huh?" Niou said, turning to look at him.

"You have fangirls, don't you?" Kirihara joined in.

"No...I don't."

Yaguu patted Jackal sympathetically. "It's fine Jackal. You're lucky. Fangirls are annoying."

"I don't mind that."

Yukimura smiled for a bit. "We're getting off topic here. Back to practice!" Then to Sanada. "Be easier on Marui, will you? He's been chased and clung to by this girl all day."

"Too popular for his own good..." Muttered Sanada as he waved Yukimura off.

Practice began again-normally, for now. Unbeknownst to them, a girl was crouched down just outside the tennis courts.

Then-whether by fate or by chance, a tennis ball flew out from one of the practice games and over the fence.

"Go get it, Marui."

"Aw...but fuku-buchou, you're just too good for me!"

"You could've hit that."

"You're too strong!"

"Go get it."

"Fine..."

Marui jogged out of the courts to search for the ball.

"Come out, wherever you are..." Muttered Marui to himself, walking aimlessly around the fence. He suddenly spotted it.

"...ah!" The tennis ball was half hidden by a clump of leaves around a bush.

He walked over triumphantly to get the ball, only to jump back in alarm at the sight.

A girl was hiding in the bush, camera in hand. The same one that had pestered him all day.

She gave a little squeak of surprise and nearly fell backwards.

"Marui! What's taking so long?" Yelled Sanada from inside the court, voice booming.

"Nothing!" Marui yelled back, then eyed the intruder in the bush warily. "Why are you here?"

The girl stared back at him, wide eyed.

"Bunta-kun..." And leaned on him, not unlike a lion leaping for it's prey.

"What are you doing?" Marui shouted in alarm as he toppled to the ground. He was then temporarily blinded by the bright flashes of her camera.

"Marui!" That was Sanada's voice, Marui thought.

"Don't look, Akaya." Said Yagyuu, covering Kirihara's eyes.

"Why not?"

"It'll give you nightmares."

"I wish I had fangirls." Said Jackal morosely to himself.

"Don't worry, Marui! I'll save you!" Shouted Niou bravely, running towards him.

Sanada reached Marui first and pried the girl off him, while Niou helped Marui up.

Both stared at the girl accusingly.

"Who are you?" Demanded Sanada. Yanagi appeared beside him in an instant.

"Her name is Sugihara Musubi. 162 centimeters tall. Favorite food-Miso soup. Chest size-"

"That's enough, Yanagi." Said Sanada cutting him off. The girl looked up at them with wide eyes.

"You know my name!" She squealed excitedly. "I know you're Niou Masaharu and you're Sana-"

"Thank you." Said Niou to Sanada, for Sanada's hand was now covering her mouth. Yanagi studied the girl for a moment. "Sanada. Niou. This is not a simple fangirl taking pictures of us."

They gave him quizzical looks.

"How come?" Niou asked.

"Look at the position she's in. There's no way to get a good shot. Also, there are plenty other better places to hide."

Sanada nodded in response, and then turned to Sugihara.

"What were you doing?"

"Mph!"

"Sanada, remove your hand so she can speak." Niou chided.

Sugihara gasped in relief as Sanada removed his hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go now-" Sugihara began as she started to scramble away, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder."

"Hand over the camera." Niou said.

Sugihara's eyes widened and shook her head in a silent _no_.

Niou sighed and plucked the camera from her grasp. He turned it on and flipped to the most recent picture-Marui.

Niou remembered Sugihara leaping on Marui just now. These must be the pictures she had took. He went past them and came upon-a Marui photo. Only this time he seemed to be walking home. The next one was of Marui-sleeping.

Marui coughed awkwardly. By this time, the rest of the team had come over.

"..."

Sanada finally had the nerve to speak up. "What is this?"

The girl fidgeted. "...Photos?"

Yanagi shook his head. "Sanada, there is no need to question her. Obviously, she was planning to stalk Marui today after practice. And she apparently has been stalking him every other day too."

Sugihara nodded eagerly as Sanada glanced at her. "Bunta-kun is SO COOL!"

Marui laughed a bit. "Well...I am."

The others deadpanned.

Yagyuu frowned in thought. "But what were you going to do with the pictures?"

Sugihara beamed. "Enter the contest with them!"

"What contest?"

"The Marui Bunta Photo contest, of course!"

This was met with blank stares.

"Why, it's in the school newspaper, didn't you know?"

She showed them the paper.

"Actually...I don't read the gossip section." Marui muttered.

"Me neither." The others nodded in agreement.

A silence ensued.

"Okay, we can just let her go. " Marui announced, breaking the tension. "She wasn't harming anyone."

"No..." Niou murmured, flipping through the photo's on her camera. "Look at this photo."

"Can I look?" Asked Kirihara, for Yagyuu was still covering his eyes.

Yagyuu glanced at the photo and turned pale. "No, Akaya. You cannot."

One by one, all the regulars had the same reaction as Yagyuu.

The photo was of Marui in the shower.

"Why-How-Wha-" Marui stuttered, turning red. "How did you get this?"

"Took me two days!" Sugihara announced proudly. "Too bad I only got the backside of you."

"You cannot keep this photo." Marui hissed, snatching the camera away from Niou. "I'm deleting it."

"Eh, go ahead." The girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me."

"Yep! Saved it on my memory stick too!"

Yukimura bent down to eye level with Sugihara. "You aren't planning to enter the contest with that photo, are you?"

Sugihara looked away. "Well..."

Yanagi suddenly pulled Yukimura away, surrounding the Rikkai regulars around him.

"She is going to use that photo, and there is no time to hack into her computer."

"So what are you suggesting?" Asked Sanada.

"We have to bargain. It's the only way."

"Bargain what, though?"

"According to my calculations, it is most likely-yes-that the only thing she would pick over a Marui photo is the real Marui."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Marui shouted. "I AM NOT HANDING MY SELF OVER."

"No, Marui. I don't mean that. Maybe you could...date her until the contest is over." Yanagi said quickly.

"Can I look?" Whined Kirihara from the corner of somewhere.

"No, Akaya." Yaguu said, and then turned back to Marui.

"Yes, Yanagi has a great idea. Just date her until the contest is over. That's...what? Two weeks?"

Marui took on a blank look, then groaned. "Is the _only _way out of this?"

"It is." Yanagi confirmed.

"Let's get it over with then."

The Rikkai team turned around to tell Sugihara about this new upcoming.

By the end, Sugihara nodded, mouth agape.

"Bunta-kun will date me for two weeks..?"

Marui looked at her nervously

"OKAY!"

* * *

**A/N:** I honestly dunno how I'm going to pull this off. Geez..fangirls are hard characters to like...

Meh. Until next time-

-SugarTensai


End file.
